


Is There Actually Hope?

by BittersweetReality



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetReality/pseuds/BittersweetReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having a bad day and Natasha thinks that he should really, really go out with her friend Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is one of my favourite pairings so I thought i'd give it a whirl! 
> 
> The title is pretty bad but i'll keep it there until i think of a new one. 
> 
> This is Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, and yeeeeeeah.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Let it be known that Samuel Wilson is so over this day. 

He’s been up since about five this morning because he had to come in and cover an emergency group therapy session at six for one of his coworkers (who had a family emergency) and frankly, he’s done with today. It might’ve only been 10:30 but all the same. OVER IT.

It was supposed to be his day off…

Sam sighs. Only half an hour left and then he’ll be a free man.

Right as he’s about to resume doing his fun (read: boring ass devil’s piss) paper work, there’s a rather loud knock at his office door.

KNOCK. “SAM!” a female voice shouts.

Oh god. Sam thinks to himself. Please ANYONE but her…

And obviously his prayers were ignored because the door was kicked open.

All hope was gone.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson. Why’ve you been ignoring my texts? I’ve sent you like, 7, so I know you’ve been getting them.”

Sam thuds his head against his desk and loudly exhales. “Natasha…. Please. I’m having a rough morning. Can you please go away?”

The redhead stares blankly at him and then gracefully seats herself in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“I mean, I can. But will I?”

Lifting his head from his desk and finally looking at Natasha, he replies, “If you love me you will.”

Natasha smirks evilly, “Ah, funny you should mention love…”

Annnnnnnnnd, down goes Sam’s head again. “Nat….”

“Come on, Sam! He’s totally your type.” Nat insists. “He’s tall, muscular, creative - a total badass boy next door.”

Sam sits up in his chair and sighs loudly, looking up to the ceiling. “Nat, I don’t need your interference with my love life. Also, when did I ever tell you that I had a type?””  
“Trust me, Sam, you need my interference in your lack of love life. AKA, your lack of sex life. Which I’m actively trying to build for you. Like a good friend should.” Natasha said teasingly. “Now take out your phone, and check your texts.”

Rather than start an argument about that, Sam took out his phone like the good Samaritan he is.

8 MISSED TEXTS

Nat the Kool Kat: Hey Sam… [7:15am]  
Nat the Kool Kat: How do you feel about meeting one of my friends? [7:16am]  
Nat the Kool Kat: Come on, he’s totally your type! [8:30am]  
Nat the Kool Kat: I promise you’ll like him, Sammy. [8:45am]  
Nat the Kool Kat: Sammmmmmmmmmmm. [9:23am]  
Nat the Kool Kat: Answer me. Yes? No…? Maybe? Yeeeeeeeees? [ 9:50am]  
xxx-xxx-xxx: Hey Samuel, this is Natasha’s friend Steve… So, what time would be good for you later on today? I look forward to meeting you [10:00am]  
Nat the Kool Kat: Fine. Don’t reply. See you in 20. By the way, I told Steve you’re available for a date later today. Love you, xo [10:08am]

Looking up slowly from his phone, Sam glares at the redheaded devil incarnate. “You. Did. Not.”

“Well, I did give him your number and I did tell him you agreed to meet later on, yes.”

“You told him to call me Samuel.”

“Well, that is your name, is it not?”

“I hate you.” 

Natasha smiled, “You love me and you’ll thank me. Now come on, I told Debbie I was stealing you and she said it was fine.”

Glancing at the clock Sam reads 10:45am. So close.

“For what? Why, Nat, why.”

“Well, we do have to find you an outfit, and get you some condoms and some lube that isn’t almost empty.” 

“I didn’t even agree to go on this-“ Sam cut himself off realizing what she said last. “Wait. How do you know that I don’t have any condoms and that I have half empty lube?”

She smirks and flips her hair, “Come on Sam, it’s me your talking too. I went through your night table to make sure that you had some sexy underwear. It’s not my fault that I noticed condoms missing, lube half empty and your hot pink vibrator.”

Hearing the last part Sam blushes, grateful that his skin can’t necessarily show it.

“Okay, I get horny, sue me.” He forces out, cheeks still hot. “Why do I even need sexy underwear? What is even considered sexy male underwear? It's not like I'll sleep with this Steve guy as soon as I meet him. If I even go to meet him." Sam points out.

Natasha gets up and smooth’s the ruffles from her skirt, while giving Sam a saucy smile. “Underwear that makes your ass look particularly good. For example, that red thong you own.” 

A minute of silence passes as the words process.

Sam blinks slowly, “I don’t own a red thong…”

“You do now. One that you will be wearing tonight, so…”

“NATASHA!” He shouts as the shorter of the pair aggressively pulls him out of the office.

Yup. 

All hope is gone.

\--

“Nat, I’m not sure how I feel about this…” Sam says loudly from his en suite as he stares at the mirror reflecting him in Natasha’s… generous gift.

In his bedroom, Natasha laughs and yells for him to come out and show her.

Sam will absolutely not do that.

“Can’t I just wear the grey boxer briefs?” He inquires, “Those do make my ass look good, ya know.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Sam, stop over reacting. And I just texted Steve off your phone saying that you’ll meet with him at 4:30, in front of the cute little sandwich shop, and that you can’t wait.”

Mumbling to himself Sam pulls on his red V-neck (via Nat) and tugs up his jeans. “This is so weird…”

“Weird it may be but Steve will love it.”

Sam sighs and opens the bathroom door, “Why’re you insisting that I’m going to sleep with your friend? What if I don’t like him?”

Natasha gets up and walks around him in a circle, “Mm, nice. Now put on some of that cologne I got you for your birthday.” He goes to put on the cologne as she replies. “Trust me, you’ll like him. Plus, you’re going to want to bend over as soon as you see him.” 

Rolling his eyes Sam goes to open his bedroom door. “Well, I’ll see about that. I have like an hour and a half left before I have to meet him. You also didn’t tell me what he looks like aside from tall, muscular, and a badass boy next door.”

Natasha follows behind him and grins. “I want you to be in awe of one Steve Rogers. Don’t worry, he’ll find you.”

Ignoring her, he continues walking down the hall to the kitchen when Natasha suddenly yanks him toward the front door.

“What are you doing?”

“…. Going to get a drink and relax until 4:15?”

Natasha glares at him and crosses her arms. “Do you think I was joking about the condoms and lube? We’re going to pick some up.”

Sam stares at her in disbelief for a minute and then sighs.

“Alright, let’s go.” 

4:30 couldn’t come and go fast enough.


	2. Okay, so maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is seriously trying to set Steve up on a date with one of her friends? He just wants to watch Netflix. Tony and Bucky aren't helping either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for the wait! But here's chapter two. It's longer too, woo! This is from Steve's POV this time and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s - thanks for all the comments and kudos! They give me life :)

Steve is kind of over this day.

Firstly, he woke up 2 hours past when his alarm was supposed to go off (okay so, he might have pressed the snooze button once or twice...), and because of that he missed his appointment at the doctors office - which was booked two months in advance because of the popularity of that location - so he has to begrudgingly reschedule, and now he has to sit here with Tony, Bucky, and Natasha in this stupid bar for their weekly torture session, when he really just wants to be in his favourite sweat pants sulking on his couch.

"Steve? Steve." A poke. 

Steve sighs. "I'm totally listening to you guys."

From across the booth Tony stares at him with narrowed eyes, "Oh really?" 

Steve nods hoping that Tony would just drop it but it's Tony, and why would he think this day would get any better? 

"What were we just talking about then?" He asks sharply.

Steve stutters as his mind goes blank, "Uhh... You..." He decides to just give up. "You're right, I have no idea what we're supposed to be talking about."

Bucky stifles a laugh while Natasha just shakes her head.

Tony rolls his eyes, "Mhm, see. You should be listening. This conversation is for you, Rogers."

Steve just really wants to be on his couch binge watching that one show on Netflix.

"For me in what way?" 

Bucky elbows him from his right side while making significant eye contact, "Ya know... Dating and stuff."

Steve is not having this. 

"No."

Of course it's Tony, from his spot beside Natasha in the booth, who protests first.

"What do you mean no? Yes. You mean yes."

Steve crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, "Why're you guys always on my case about this?"

Natasha cuts her eyes at him and speaks up, "Becauuuuuuuuse you're sad, lonely, and you haven't had sex in almost a year?"

Steve stares blankly at Natasha. "I'm not lonely. Or sad. And it hasn't been almost a year. Maybe like, six months. Which isn't that long." 

Bucky, the traitor that he is, chuckles and turns to him, "Actually Stevie, it's been closer to ten months." And whoa, has it really been that long? "Also, you telling me that you haven't been watching that new romance series and sniffling?"

Tony picks up his daiquiri and tries to stifle a laugh. "Jeeze, ten months Rogers? No wonder you're so pent up."

Steve blinks. "Buck! You're supposed to be on my side. And I don't do that. And I'm not pent up."

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts punk." Bucky said while holding up his hands in a placating manner. 

Steve's about to bite back but then Natasha's phone buzzes, and she picks it up to read her incoming text. 

Steve, Bucky and Tony all look in her direction curiously. 

Natasha never looks at her phone during their weekly bar night, much less answers it. Text or actual phone call.

"Who's that?" Tony asks curiously.

Natasha looks up at that, and dryly tells them that it's someone that she actually likes while typing out a response.

"So... Clint?" Ohh, yeah. Steve can hit hard too. And Natasha's crush on Clint is just the hit he had in mind.

Tony and Bucky watch in amused silence.

The look the redhead sends him could make him combust on the spot, if that was a thing that happened. Instead he just shifts uneasily. Okay, so maybe Natasha’s still in the lead…

There's silence between the four of them until Natasha says,

"No, Samuel." 

Steve paused. Samuel? He's never heard her speak of a Samuel. 

"Samuel? Samuel, who?" 

"Samuel Wilson. Tall, dark, sexy..." Is Natasha's quick response.

Bucky laughs and asks, "Should Clint be jealous? Should I be jealous on behalf of Clint?" 

Natasha blushes. "No, of course not. Clint and I are just friends."

Tony smirks and looks at her. "Friends who have sex on a regular basis and cuddle at nights?"

Steve grins because, yes, talking about Natasha's sex life is so much better than talking about his sex life.

"Well, we're not here to talk about Clint and I. We're here to talk about Steve. And his lack of social life." She throws him a significant look across the table.

“Hey, I have a social life. Hence why I’m here.” Steve says while looking around the room.

Hm, the wall sure could use some new paint…

"Yeah, yeah, all of that. But who's Samuel Wilson?" Tony cuts in.

Bucky nods along to Tony's question passing Natasha a look.

Instead of answering the question, Natasha just silently stares at Steve. 

Steve looks around and exclaims, "What? I didn't even ask the question!"

Natasha just raises an eyebrow.

Steve sighs, "Okay, so maybe I'm wondering who he is. But why're you looking at me like that?"

"You're going on a date. And hopefully getting laid."

What. 

Bucky looks over at Natasha quickly, "You got him a date?"

"With who?!" Tony shouts. “Why wasn’t I told this earlier!?”

"Wait, wait- whoa! I don't have a date." Steve puts in.

Natasha orders a round of shots before she deems any of them with a response.

"Steve, you're going to have a date. As for you two, I haven't gotten him a date yet but he's going to have one. With Samuel Wilson." 

There's a minute of silence. 

"Uh, what do you mean I'm going to have one?” Steve stares at Natasha and laughs, “No, I'm not."

"Who's Samuel Wilson?!" Bucky and Tony ask in unison.

Nice to know that all of his friends are so damn supportive.

Natasha sighs and downs a shot. "Samuel is my friend. I don't only have you guys, you know. I'm a personable person."

Bucky starts to laugh as Steve shakes his head.

"Natasha. You are a very... Nice person. But personable you are not." Tony says while edging away from said redhead. 

Natasha crosses her arms, "Whatever. You guys aren't rays of sunshine either. This is why I have other friends." Natasha turns back to Steve. "He's funny, good looking, and he has an amazing ass."

Steve processes the information. "Uh, that's nice? But it has nothing to do with me."

"He’s your future date, of course it has to do with you. Especially the ass part. I'll give you his number, and then you can text him. Trust me, you'll like him." Natasha assures him.

"And hey, if you don't like each other, you can get laid. Am I right or am I right?"

"Tony, not everything in life is about se- You know what? Who am I kidding? Steve, I agree with Tony." Bucky says after downing two shots.

"I hate you two, and I hate you, Natasha."

Natasha grins and tells him to give her his phone. 

"What- no. What do you need my phone for?"

"I'm going to put Samuel's number in it, duh."

“Well I don’t text Clint for you!”

“Just shut up and gimme your phone.”

While Steve continues to protest, Bucky slips his phone from next to his empty beer bottle and slides it across the table to Natasha.

"Thank you, Bucky." She smiles as she unlocks the phone and continues her work.

Steve downs three shots while staring at Bucky with a pointed look and says, “Buck, why. Just why.” Before turning to Natasha, “And how do you know my password?" 

"You're a simple man, Steven."

Tony laughs and finishes the last of his drink. "So Rogers. What're you going to text him?"

Six pairs of eyes land on him and he sighs while shaking his head. "I'm not going to be texting him."

"Yes you are." Natasha and Tony say together.

Bucky claps him in the shoulder, "Come on, Stevie! Just give it a chance. Please."

Steve shakes his head adamantly. “I don’t even know him. He doesn’t know me.”

“That’s how you meet new people, blondie.” 

One of these days Steve is going to end Tony.

Before Steve can reply to the bane of his existence number one, the red haired bane of his existence number three replies, “Tomorrow is his day off so you guys can meet up for lunch. It’ll be fun! And you can at least gain a new friend out out it if you don’t like him like that. But you’ll like him like that.”

“Why do you sound so assured?” Steve says with crease in his brow. 

“He’s definitely your type.” Is all he gets.  
Tony shakes his head and tells him to just text the guy. “It can end in amazing sex.”

Bucky grunts, “And an amazing boyfriend. You’ll never know if you don’t try, punk.”

Steve exhales. “Fine. I’ll text him. Tomorrow morning though. It’s like 11:38 right now and maybe he’s sleeping.”

“He’s probably sleeping. Used to early nights and all that but yeah, tomorrow morning should be great. Just make sure to do it.”

“I’ll make sure he does.” 

Why is Bucky his best friend again?

\--

When Steve wakes up the next morning, the text his phone greets him with is from Natasha.

Russian Devil: He totally wants to meet you. [7:00am] 

Oh yeah. 

After his morning workout, eating breakfast, and starting a piece he has to finish in the next two weeks for a school, he remember he has to text Samuel. Lest Natasha kill him and Bucky and Tony tease him forever. 

Alright, and maybe it would be nice to date again.

And maybe sex would be nice to have… Especially if his ass is like Natasha makes it seem.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he pull up the number under the name Samuel. Now what to text? He doesn’t want to sound desperate or uninterested…

Russian Devil: Text him that you look forward to meeting, and ask him when he’s able to meet up with you. He got called into work so lunch is a bust. [9:56am]

Oh, so that’s why he keeps her around.

Quickly typing up a suitable message he debates with putting a smiley face at the end and ultimately decides against it. He’s trying to stay away from seeming thirsty or whatever Bucky calls it.

Now, to see what he has to wear.

\--

“So, has he replied yet?” 

It’s 1:00pm and he’s sitting on the couch with Bucky, and he’s yet to hear back from Samuel. Maybe he doesn’t want to meet Steve? 

“No, maybe he doesn’t want to meet-“ His phone buzzes in his pocket. He pauses.

Picking it up, he sees that it’s from Samuel.

Samuel Wilson: Hey, 4:30 will be great. Natasha says you know where the cute little sandwich shop is? I can’t wait to meet you also! 

“Never mind about what I was going to say,” He shows Bucky the text.

Bucky smirks at him. “You’re totally getting laid tonight.” 

Steve isn’t a shallow person but… “But what if I’m not attracted to him?”

Buzz. Oh, another text.

Russian Devil: He’s a picture of Samuel and what he’s wearing so you can find him at the sandwich shop. {Attached picture} [3:45pm]

Bucky looks over at his phone and then smirks as he looks up at Steve. “Looks like maybe Steve jr. will finally get more action than just your right hand, huh?” And while Steve would usually blush or give back as good as he got, he is too far engulfed in the picture of the (so attractive) man to even pay Bucky any attention.

Okay, so Steve is suddenly so eager for 4:30 to get here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd there it was! Next chapter is meeting and the date, and the one after that will probably be the smut! So two more chapters to go!
> 
> Again, thanks for all the kudos and comments so far, they seriously motivate me :)


	3. They meet. Well, kinda?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is totally *not* anticipating this date and Steve totally is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm super late to get this out, sorry! I've just been really busy with work and school :/ but I changed this to 5 overall chapters because I want the actual date chapter to be really good for you guys :) And longer. I'm halfway finished it, so it should be up Monday or Tuesday. 
> 
> All mistakes are still mine.
> 
> Anywhoo, here's chapter 3!

By 4:25 Sam is in front of ‘Your Sandwish is My Command’ – the sandwich’s are to die for and if nothing else comes from this date, at least he’ll have his sandwich.

 

He decides to go in and find a booth. After all, Nat did say that this Steve guy would find him. But now that he thinks on it, did that mean that she sent a picture of him to Steve? Oh dear god, he hopes it wasn’t the one she took when he had ketchup on his chin because then Steve will think he’s a slob and not show.

 

Not that he’s hoping he shows or anything.

 

If he doesn’t show, it’ll be even better for Sam. He didn’t even want to come in the first place.

 

And Natasha is so wrong, he doesn’t need to get laid because his vibrator does the job perfectly fine. Plus, this stupid thong is beginning to get super uncomfortable for Sam, and he should probably just go back home, I mean it’s not like he’ll be missing out on anything. Right…? What does Natasha even know about the type of guys he likes, anyway? What if her friend is a total jerk or Sam isn’t attracted to him physically?

 

Sam sighs.

 

No, he said he’d go through with this date, so he will. He isn’t Rude after all, and standing someone up is kinda-sorta-pretty rude.

 

Oh man, Sam is seriously hoping that he doesn’t get stood up right now.

 

Spotting a booth in the corner, he snags it and sits down facing the direction visible from the door.

 

He is so not nervous.

 

Not at all.

 

Okay, so, he may be a tiny bit nervous. What if he does end up liking Steve? Or worse, what is Natasha was right and he totally will want to sleep with Steve? And on the first date no less…

 

No, Sam is determined to keep it in his pants -  even if this Steve guy might be his type.

 

His granny and mama did raise him well after all.

 

Just then a pretty brunette waitress comes over to ask him if he’s ready to order, which he declines as he tells her that he’s still waiting for someone but he does accept the glass of water she places on the table for him. No point in being thirsty while he waits.

 

He’s looking through his phone, trying to stave off boredom and nerves, when a text comes through.

 

Nat the Kool Kat: Good luck on your date! And remember, I’ve stashed condoms and lube all around your apartment because you never know ;) [4:31pm]

 

Sam totally doesn’t blush because he’s definitely not going to need either of those items tonight. And when he gets home he is going to call Natasha and get her to tell him where exactly she put all of them because no. He can’t just have them lying around, his niece and nephews come over to his house sometimes, Jesus.

 

Alright, so his date is like 5 minutes late, should he be getting worried?

 

He sips at his water as he looks through the menu wanting to get a different type of sandwich from his usual BLT when someone clears their throat above him. He’s about to once again tell the waitress that he isn’t ready to order – though the beef brisket really looks good – when he actually looks up.

 

And promptly freezes.

 

Standing there is a tall – just a couple inches taller than himself – muscular blond man, with blue eyes and pink lips and oh sweet everything, somebody help him.

 

“Uh, hey – Samuel, right? I’m Steve, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

For fuck’s sake, that voice. Sam wants to freaking hit Natasha but kiss her all at the same damn time.

 

Snapping himself out of his stupor, Sam rises to his feet and accepts the offered hand, “I prefer to go by Sam actually. Samuel makes me feel like I’m getting scolded by my mama but Natasha refuses to call me anything else. She says, and I quote, “that’s the name your mama gave you and nobody treats it with the respect it deserves, so I will.”

 

Steve smirks at him and rolls his gorgeous eyes, “Alright, good to meet you Sam. Natasha, am I right?”

 

“Natasha. And good to meet you as well.” Sam nods, trying not to stare like some kind of weirdo. First impressions can make or break a date before it even starts. And Sam suddenly wants this date to start and end very happily.

 

They both take a seat and Sam hands Steve the menu so he can look through it since he already knows what he’ll be ordering.

 

As Steve decides on what he wants to order, Sam tries not to blatantly stare at the man but it’s so hard. He’s just so fucking good looking, and okay, it might actually be a bit of a challenge to keep from bending over for him by the end of tonight but fuck if he’s not going to try.

 

But oh god, he knows.

 

He’s going to have to avoid looking into his mama’s eyes for a while and bring extra flowers to grandma Wilson’s grave. He is so going to hell.

 

\--

 

Steve is running a couple minutes late but that’s all Natasha’s fault. She’d called him while he was leaving and was lecturing him, telling him not to screw this up and ruin the trust that Samuel put into her.

 

He hops off of his motorcycle – he hopes his date likes motorcycles – and walks into the shop. Steve loves it here, the sandwiches are always good and it’s nice and mellow for a first date.

 

Not that he’s implying there will be more.

 

But based on Samuel’s appearance in that picture alone, shit, he hopes so.

 

Or at least some sex. Steve hates himself for thinking like Tony right now but that picture of Sam was attractive and he’s only human and he hasn’t had sex in so long, what is he supposed to think?

 

Looking around at all the booth’s, Steve hopes that he hasn’t been stood up. That would seriously suck.

 

Just then, an attractive brunette waitress makes eye contact with him from a table at the front and smiles, pointing toward the booth at the back.

 

Steve nods at her in thanks, and hopes that it’s Samuel in that booth and not some random person because… Awkward... But waitresses are good at these things, right? Reaching up close to the table he sees him, Samuel - in all his animated glory -  sipping water through a straw and glancing through a menu.

 

Steve wants to say he is totally not freaking out but then he would be boldly lying. He is so freaking out. He is in lust at first sight. Second sight? Ugh, fuck it, he wants this man.

 

He’s in a red v- neck which contrasts nicely against his smooth dark skin, and he can’t see this bottoms because they’re obstructed by the table but damn. He bets Natasha was right about his ass. Shaking his head, he walks up to the table and clears his throat.

 

Alright Steve, he thinks to himself, he can so do this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! Should I continue to follow Sam or should the next chapter follow Steve?
> 
> This is going to have three-four chapters and I'm debating if the last chapter should have smut or just keep it pretty T. Let me know please!
> 
> Also, let me know of any mistakes, this is my first fic!  
> Thanks, xo :)


End file.
